the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon Y Nuzlocke
PokemonNuzlockeThumb1.jpg|Pokemon Y Nuzlocke PokemonNuzlockeThumb2.jpg|Newer Pokemon Y Nuzlocke Thumbnail Fortune1.PNG|Fortune Jawrassic.PNG|Jawrassic GonFly.PNG|Gonfly Lucky.PNG|Lucky Toasty.PNG|Toasty PokemonNuzlockeBegining.PNG|Near beginning of The Series PokemonNuzlockeEnd.PNG|Near end of The Series SquishAboutShirt.jpg|Squish About T-Shirt "When in doubt, Squish about" - Rage's Official Motto. About On July 11, 2014, After finally getting a 3D setup, Rage began his first Pokemon series on his channel. The game he played was the new 'Pokemon Y' and he chose to do a Nuzlocke playthrough through of it meaning that he had to follow a certain set of rules while playing. Standard Rules: Most Nuzlocke playthroughs follow these rules, to increase bonds between a trainer and their Pokemon. * All Pokemon must be nicknamed. * You may only catch one Pokemon per area once. * If you run into a Pokemon you already have, you cannot catch it and must catch the next Pokemon you find. * If a Pokemon faints in battle it is dead, you are not allowed to revive it and must keep it in the PC which serves as a 'Graveyard' where you you're not allowed to use it again. * You may not restart the game to an earlier save point. Optional Rules: These are optional rules for Nuzlocke. Rage did not use these. * No usage of healing items. * No usage of PokeCenters. * No usage of held items. * No using legendary Pokemon. Rage's Pokemon: These are the winning team of Pokemon that Rage used in the final episode before the series ended. Goku: A Male Level 64 MegaEvolved Lucario, Named because of the super sayian like transformation of his mega evolution along with his overall human like look that make him the most Goku like Pokemon. Pyrofetional: A Male Level 65 MegaEvolved Charizard that Rage'' ''received from Professor Sycamore in the Luminose Lab in Luminose City. After spending a long time deciding on a name, Rage finally settled on Pyrofetional as name that combined Pyro and professional which he spelled wrong. Erza: Rage's mighty blade of justice, Erza is a level 64 female Hondege/Doublade that was caught on Route 6. She is a Steel/Ghost Type. This Pokemon was originally named 'Ms. Sharp' before Rage realized that was a terrible name and changed it to Erza. She became an important part of the team and Rage continued to use this Pokemon until the very end of the series. Lt. Bubbles: ''A Greninja. Lieutenant Bubbles is Water/Dark type. He was originally a Froakie, given as a starter Pokemon to Rage by Professor Sycamore in the very first episode. Even though it eventually became one of his weakest Pokemons, Rage kept this Pokemon all the way through to the very last episode. ''Lord of (Everything): A gender less Level 50 Legendary Yveltal which the mascot of the entire game with its 'Y' like shape. It was a Dark Flying Type and knew Snarl, Oblivion Wing, Disable and Dark Pulse. While trying to think of names for this Pokemon, Rage typed 'Lord of' and began naming of things it could be the lord of such as 'Lord of Pain' or even 'Lord of Moon'. He accidentally clicked enter thinking it was capitalize so that means this Pokemons Official Name is just 'Lord of' but Rage sometimes called him Lord of Everything which is a name that wouldn't have fit in the naming field. Squishy: Rage's Signature Pokemon whom he always calls on in battle and the Pokemon that caused Rage's motto; 'When in doubt squish about' to be spawned by the comment section. Squishy is a female Azumarril caught on Route 4. She is a Level 71 Water/Fairy type and knows Strength, Play Rough, Superpower and Waterfall. Rage continued to use her until the last episode and even allowed her the finish blow on the last battle of the series. Box 2 / Stored Pokemon: These are the Pokemon that Rage did not use all the way through until the very end. He stored these in a PC marked 'Box 2' and left them for reasons such as them being too weak or not having enough space for them to be on his team. Babs: ''A Female Fairy Type Flebebe caught by Rage on Route 5. Rage was trying to type 'BaBa' but accidentally put 'Babs' and just rolled with it. After defeating Viola for the Bug Badge, Rage exited Santalune City, found Babs and after much disgust, caught her. She was promptly taken to Box 2, where she stayed forever. She was very popular with the community even thought it wasn't used much. ''Hornay:'' A level 17 Female Rhyhorn. It was Ground and Rock Type. It knew Horn Attack, Tail Whip, Stomp and Fury Attack. Rage only used this to traverse land. He attempted to name this Pokemon Horny or Horney but the game censored those words and wouldn't let him name it that so he had to call it Hornay. ''Sugar Rush: A Male Level 15 Spritzee. It was a Fairy Type who knew Fairy Wind, Sweet Kiss, Odor Sleuth and Echoed Voice. He made home in the box. Derpy: A Level 32 Water Type Female Quagmire..I mean Quagsire. This Pokemon was caught on Route 14. It was immediately boxed because Rage doesn't like this type of Pokemon which is of course why he named it 'Derpy'. Tailicious: A level 34 Male Skorupi. He was a Poison Bug Type who knew Poison Fang, Venoshock, Hone Claws and Toxic Spikes. He made home in the box. Legend: A Level 25 Male Normal Flying Type Chatot that even on one health took pretty much all of Rage's Pokeballs to capture it. Rage used it on his team for a while before later switching it out with other Pokemon because of only having six slots. KinnieKins: A Male Level 5 Fennekin. He was a Fire Type who knew Scratch, Tail Whip and Ember. This Pokemon was prenamed and acquired in exchange for 'Balls of Roc' in a trading deal with the character Shawna. It was immediately boxed and literally never used at all. Bearfesional: A male Normal Type Ursaring that knows Slash, Scary Face, Rest and Snore. Rage once again combines a word with a misspelling of professional. Iron Maiden: A Female Level 59 Skarmory. She was a Steel Flying Type who kew Autotomize, Air Slash, Slash and Night Slash. Senor Shout: A Male Level 15 Whismur. He was a normal Type who knew Pound, Uproar, Astonish and Howl. Captured in an unexpected cave encounter then boxed. Thunderiffic: A male Level 20 Electrike. He was Electric Type and knew Leer, Howl, Quick Attack and Spark. Never put to use much use and boxed. Sandy Sand: A male Level 16 Sandile. He was a Ground Dark Type and knew Sand Attack, Torment, Sand Tomb and Assurance. Quacklin': Rage's fifth Pokemon, Quacklin' is a male Level 24 Farfectch'd. Hes a Normal/Flying Type and knows Knock Off, Cut, Slash and Aerial. He was given to Rage by'' a Hiker in Santalune City in exchange for 'All Ears'. This is the only Pokemon to be gotten through a trade over than 'KinnieKins'. He was later boxed. 'Fat B:' A level 15 male Normal Type Snorlax. He was a Normal Type and knew Tackle, Defense Curl, Amnesia and Lick. Rage intended the B in this Pokemons name to stand for Bastard. Rage doesn't like Snorlaxes but after using the Poke Flute to wake up the sleeping Snorlax on Route 7 he was forced to catch it by the rules of Nuzlocke because it was the first on the route. Rage sent it straight to the box. 'Confucios: '(formerly known as '''Runt') A male Level 15 Butterfree, and the third Pokemon caught by Rage in Santalune Forest. He was a Bug Flying Type and knew Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder and Confusion. He was originally a Caterpie but later in Camphrier Town, after Evolving, his nickname was changed from Runt to Confucius. Oh no he: A Male Level 30 Water Type Lapras. This pokemon was just used to traverse water and the naming gimmick was a joke so that whenever it did a move it would say things like 'Oh no he used body slam!' or 'Oh no he gained EXP!' Traded Pokemon: All Ears:'' A Normal Type Bunnelby found on Route 3 that was formerly owned by Rage but traded to a Hiker in Santalune City for Quaklin'. ''Bals of Roc: A Level 45 female Graveler who knew Smack Down, Self Destruct, Bulldoze and Stealth Rock. This pokemon was traded to Shawna because Rage couldn't resist to using the sexual innuendo of giving of giving her his Bals of Roc. Shawna in return gave him a Fennekin named 'KinnieKins' The Graveyard / Dead Pokemon: These are the Pokemon that fainted and because of the rules of Nuzlocke are dead and are kept in a PC called 'The GraveYard' and also listed on the side of the screen as in The GraveYard. Fortune: Rage's very first Pokemon encounter of the play through. He was named Fortune because Rage thought it was a good sign for a classic Pidgey to be the first Pokemon he captured. Fortune was a male Pidgey found on Route 2. He was a Normal Flying type, level 16. He knew tackle, Sand Attack, Gust and Quick Attack. Fortune met his unfortunate end at the hands of an Abra. Fortune was the first Pokemon to die in series. The fandom was mourned his loss and made various fan art in memory of Fortune. Jawrassic: This Pokemon was revived from the Jaw Fossil. A male level 21 Tyrunt Rock Dragon type. He knew Rock Tomb, Stealth Rock, Bite and Charm. He had the potential to evolve into Tyrantrum but died at the hands of a Solosis before it had the chance. Jawrassic was the second Pokemon to die in Rage's Series. Gonfly: A Male Flygon whom Rage only used once before it died at the hands of Magneton. Rage was not very upset by this Pokemon being defeated because he barely knew him and hadn't had time to form an attachment. GonFly's death was a noble sacrifice so that Rage could complete the Electric Type Gym and achieve ultimate Victory. Lucky:' ''A Male Level 39 Absole named as a spiritual successor to the Pokemon 'Fortune', Lucky met a similar fate. He died at the hands of a Grumpig and a Hariyama. '''Toasty: A Male Level 64 MegaEvolved Snover. A plant Ice Type Pokemon Ironically named toasty to amuse Rage. He died at the hands of a Tyrantrum owned by The Pokemon League Champion. The Comment Section In this series, the comments were a major part of the entertainment and considered just as important as the videos them self. The community took part in what could be considered a strange internet based performance art piece. The users would change their names and profile pictures or create novelty accounts based on the Pokemon in game or even other people or items in the game such as specific plants or the map. They would react to things going on in the video in character playing as whatever the account was meant to be and even have full length discussions with each others as these things. Rage would read them out in the intro of the next video and react to them. It was like the old fashion mailing system. The comments say something, wait until the next episode, Rage would respond then they'd say something else, wait until the next episode and so on and so for. It really merged YouTube Lets Play with commenting and made entertaining to read the comments or be apart of the discussions. Who's That Pokemon! In every episode of the series, Rage would put the shadowed outline of a random Pokemon in the video around the edges of the two 3Ds screens. The viewers were meant to guess which Pokemon it was in the comment section and Rage would reveal the correct answer in the next episode. This was In reference to that Pokemon Television series that would do that before commercial breaks and reveal it after the commercial break. Rage would also put a list of his current Pokemon on usually on the bottom of the screen and a list of his dead Pokemon on the side in a marked 'Graveyard'. List of Episodes: * 3DS Videos are Here but I Need your Help! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - The Journey Begins - Episode 1! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Forest of Battles - Episode 2! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Santalune City Gym - Episode 3! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Welcome to Lumiose City - Episode 4! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - A Critical Moment - Episode 5! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Saviour Cometh - Episode 6! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Sweet Sleep - Episode 7! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Finding Disaster - Episode 8! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Flare Fossils - Episode 9! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Zero to Hero - Episode 10! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Cyllage Gym Battle - Episode 11! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Heart Attack - Episode 12! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Tower of Mastery - Episode 13! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - A Legend Rises - Episode 14! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Shalour City Gym - Episode 15! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Coumarine City Gym - Episode 16! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Pyrofetional Power Plant - Episode 17! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Lumiose City Gym - Episode 18! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Ninja Fashion - Episode 19! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Laverre City Gym - Episode 20! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Unluckiest Battles - Episode 22! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Fire and Frost - Episode 23! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Anistar City Gym - Episode 24! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Flare Face Off - Episode 25! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Flower of Doom - Episode 26! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Lord of Yveltal - Episode 27! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Friend Smackdown - Episode 28! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Snowbelle City Gym - Episode 29! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Victory Road Trials - Episode 30! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Quest for Evolution - Episode 32! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Elite Four - Episode 33! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Champion Battle - Episode 34! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - Pause for Breath - Episode 35! * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - All Good Things - Episode 36! (Final Episode) * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke - The Movie! Category:Series Category:Game Category:Pokemon